Ni olvido ni perdono
by Marta1234j
Summary: En memoria de todas las historias que terminaron ese jueves. Porque hubo gente que perdieron mucho aquel día. Porque nunca más volveremos a escuchar sus voces. Porque todos íbamos en ese tren. Porque no lo merecían, por que eran inocentes. Y sobretodo porque aún a día de hoy, 10 años después, seguía culpándose por ello – Capítulo único basado en el 11M.


**Capítulo único**

**Ni olvido ni perdono**

Con cada palabra que leía, notaba sus ojos humedecerse. Lo normal sería cerrar el periódico e esperar tranquilamente pero continuo leyendo. Era una especie de castigo por permitir que ocurriera tal masacre. Se lo había comentado alguna que otra vez a su hermano el cual lo había tomado por loco. _¿Cuantos más vas a seguir torturando? _Fueron sus palabras _¿Crees que puedes remediarlo? Antonio, eres bastante mayorcito como para que te tenga que recordar que no puedes cambiar el pasado. _Trago saliva, intentando quitar ese nudo que amarraba su garganta. Tras un suspiro tembloroso continuo con su lectura.

**_González de Castro_**_  
Aquella mañana desayunó sólo un café. Sus recuerdos se han mermado un 75 por ciento, la minusvalía que le reconocieron tras la explosión. Era guardia civil y subió al tren, como cada mañana, rumbo a su trabajo en el Seprona. «Me cambié de vagón al ver a un compañero y eso me salvó la vida». Aquella masacre le obliga a ser un jubilado con 36 años. Recuerda cómo, tras la explosión, empezó a sacar a la gente del vagón. «Se me murieron cuatro personas en mis brazos y arrancamos los asientos para que nos sirvieran de camilla». Después, «me sentí culpable de vivir». Le impresionaron aquellos «ojos abiertos de las víctimas, el silencio de los heridos y el sonido de los móviles». La compañía de sus perros han sido su mejor terapia. «Me obligaban a levantarme de la cama». Una semana después de la masacre le destinaron al País Vasco, recuerda con dolor._

Y como esta, varios testimonios de las suertudas personas que consiguieron sobrevivir. Por una parte estaba feliz de que hubiera seguido con vida sin embargo un horrible dolor le martillaba. Es verdad, no había muerto pero ¿y el trauma con el que se había quedado? Podía ir a todas las terapias del mundo y hablar con los mejores psiquiatras, y ni aun así lograría olvidar el temor de mirar a la muerte a los ojos.

Arrugo la revista y la arrojo lejos de él. Sus manos cubrían su cara llena de vergüenza y odio. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. No era capaz de soportarlo.

10 años. Para un país como el moreno, eso era un abrir y cerrar de ojos aunque aquello era diferente. Cuando escuchaba alguien nombrar 11 y Marzo, rápidamente cambiaba de tema. Nunca hablaría de ello en público, no otra vez. Las lágrimas cayeron, mojando sus mejillas. Sollozo bajito para evitar problemas pues no quería dar explicaciones.

Un año más, la misma tortura. Todos los once del cuarto mes del año moría una pequeña parte de él. Había pasado por cosas peores, pero ese día tenía algo que le tocaba, que le rompía, lo volvía más débil.

Levantarse muy temprano y quedarse en la cama sin moverse. La televisión estaba apagada, ya cansaba tener que ver cada cadena pasar las odiosas imágenes una y otra vez. Tomaba un café pequeñito, nada más. A veces se pasaba sin hacerse notar mucho para ver lo que hacían en su memoria. Después compraba la Vanguardia simplemente para reabrir la brecha un poco más. No se consideraba masoquista, pero a veces el dolor nos ayuda a recordar.

Al final, coge un tren. Cualquiera a donde sea, lo importante es que sea un tren. Se monta y lee el periódico. Y llora. En silencio para que no pregunten. Para que no tenga que responder. Y así no tenga que odiarse más.

Quita sus manos dejando su rostro visible a todos los que van en su vagón. No son muchos pues es tarde sin embargo les sorprende ver al ''joven'' llorar. Nadie pregunta. Y él lo agradece.

Desea acabar con todo aquello. Volvería atrás en el tiempo, a aquella mañana de jueves para cambiar su vida por la de cualquiera de ellos. Pero no puede y solloza sintiéndose inútil. Porque lo es.

191 es solo un número ¿Solo 1.500 heridos? Él no estaba y también resulto afectado, dejame pensar. Eso son cifras. Nada real. Hay muchos detrás de cada una. Una familia, un amor, una carrera, unos amigos, una mascota, una historia. Una vida. Todos los que iban montados tenían un motivo. Algo que hacer al bajar, al llegar a su estación. Pero nunca lo hicieron.

Pocos sobrevivieron. Ninguno quedo como antes, nadie vuelve a ser normal tras eso. Y él se pregunta _¿por qué? _¿Qué ganaron con ello? ¿Muertes? ¿Familias destrozadas? ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Un día negro en nuestra historia? Ganaran lo que ganaran nunca valdrá más que una persona. Jamás.

Antonio lo sabe de sobra. Una década teniendo esa discusión en su mente da que pensar. Aún así, siempre sera su culpa por mucho que se lo nieguen, es fue la causa. Seca su cara torpemente con la manga del chaquetón y se sorbe los mocos. No vale la pena comerse más la cabeza, por este año ha sido suficiente.

El tren va parando y su corazón da un vuelco. Algo tan normal como coger un tren puede llevarte a la muerte. Ya no puedes confiar en nada y sino que se lo digan a él que ha perdido la fe en todo. Pero sonríe. Sus problemas no deben afectar a los demás. No es el único pasándolo mal y no es el que peor lo pasa. Sonrisita de oreja a oreja y baja del vagón.

_La gente habla bajito y mira al cielo. La ciudad esta colapsada, silencios, miradas, caras tristes. Personas que andan rápido con los nervios a flor de piel, cualquiera que se cruza tiene una incertidumbre.  
_

Diez años. Se dicen pronto pero se viven despacio. Diez años de dolor, diez años de misterio. A lo mejor nunca sabremos quien fue el causante de tal delito, a lo mejor ya está muerto, a lo mejor fue ETA, a lo mejor no. No se sabe.

Sin embargo, nunca se rendirá. Jura y rejura que no morirá sin saber conocer al homicida y sin verle en la cárcel como poco. Pues en todo este tiempo si bien no ha podido dejar de echarse las culpas tampoco ha dejado de echarlas. Porque todos tuvieron algo que ver. En mayor o menor grado pero algo. Intencionado o no, sin querer o queriendo. No descansara hasta tener culpables y estar el caso resuelto.

Diez años dan para aclararlo y no se ha hecho nada. Mucho exprimir, mucho especular pero no hay resultados.

Diez años dan para concienciar, para evitar estas cosas y se siguen repitiendo cada día.

Diez años dan para acabar con una organización terrorista y no para que manden un comunicado , que nos lo tengamos que creer y que sigan haciendo cosas.

Diez años dan para muchas cosas.

Diez años desde el mayor atentado terrorista en España.

**_- Diez años -_**

**_ 11M _**

**_- Ni olvido ni perdono -_**

* * *

_Siento la demagogia barata. Siento solo acordarme una vez al año de esta tragedia.  
_

_Siento ser tan joven, siento solo a ver tenido 4 años cuando ocurrió. Siento no tener más experiencia, soy una cría aún._

_Siento a quien le haya podido ofender algo, siento tanto lo que paso, siento mucho todo este fanfic en si pero tras leer el de Jueves me han entrado ganas de terminarlo aunque os pudiera molestar._

_Lo siento mucho pero soy muy empatica con algunas cosas. Los accidentes, atentados y tal me tocan mucho y siento que me ocurren a mi misma, no se si es un defecto o algo bueno pero forma parte de mi ser._

_Siento todo lo que puedo sentir. Porque soy humana y tengo sentimientos pero no me arrepiento. Diganme hipócrita, demagoga, falsa o lo que quieran pero si yo quiero escribir para recordar este fatídico día aun teniendo solo 14 años, lo hago porque creo que es lo correcto._

_Aun así, si alguien quiere repetírmelo en un review está en todo su derecho, por favor. Soy pequeña; necesito aprender a si que si tú te encuentras lo suficiente capacitado para echarme en cara todo lo que he dicho anteriormente, te pido que lo hagas._

_Y finalmente si alguien lo ha leído y le ha gustado pues todos los comentarios son bien recibidos :)  
_

**_Buen día_**

* * *

_**E**s una pena que no conocieran a la gente que han asesinado._

_- Testimonio de los atentados._


End file.
